The goal of the proposed program is to discover and begin development of novel compounds with the potential as therapeutic agents against Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type (HIV), the causative agent of the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). More than 1.5 million people are infected with this virus in North America and Western Europe. As yet there are still no adequate anti-HIV treatments to arrest the spread of this epidemic. With SBIR Phase I funding an in vitro anti-HIV drug discovery system was developed and analyzed. With SBIR Phase II funding, RiboGene will utilize this drug discovery system in a large-scale screening program to identify compounds with potential anti-HIV activity. Samples identified during screening will be tested further against HIV, both in culture and in animal models to confirm their true anti-HIV activity. Lead compounds will be generated from the sample with the most significant anti-HIV activity by chemical modification. If good lead compounds are discovered in Phase II they will be further developed through preclinical and clinical trials during Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research will result in the identification of novel anti-HIV drugs.